Sing along Party
by YumiStar
Summary: Some might not be acuratesame cause I did not have a sing along tape for it or because of gender. Mixed with BBI Pride
1. Chapter 1

I walk on clearing

YumiStar: Hello Everyone! You knew this day would come sooner or later, but today is here! The Fma cast is going to sing songs!

Introducing;

Edward Elric: A.K.A. FullMetal: A.K.A. Ed: A.K.A. Nii-san

Alphonse Elric: A.K.A. Al

Roy Mustang: A.K.A. Flame alchemist: A.K.A. Taisa

Envy: A.K.A. Palm Tree: A.K.A. Nii-San

Pride!Ed: A.K.A. Scythe boy!

Greed: A.K.A. Pimp!

Hoehinhem Elric

Ed: How is Envy Nii-san?

Envy: You called me Pride?

Scythe Boy: No, that was Ed.

Envy: Oh…

Roy: What the Hell does Taisa means?

YumiStar: It means Colonel.

Taisa: Oh…

Hoehinhem: I don't have a nickname?

YumiStar: Well, yeah. Ed calls you father jerk.

Hoehinhem: I'm good, thanks. goes and sulks

Pimp: I AM NOT A PIMP!

YumiStar: Yes you are! You own a bar that has half nude women in it!

Greed: Oh, yeah…

YumiStar: Without further ado, it's time to ski-do!

Pride! Ed: Who will sing first?

YumiStar: ENBI will.

Pride!Ed: Who's Enbi?

YumiStar: Envy is!

Pride!Ed: Oh, okay! What song?

YumiStar: He shall sing…Linkin Park's "Numb"

Envy: So where's the stage?

I simply snap my fingers, and a stage appears out of no where!

Envy: Ah…well, see yah next chappie.

Pride!Ed: Comments not necessary!

Ed: She wishes only for you to enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

YumiStar: We return! The first person who gets to go on stage is…ENVY!

Envy: Oh, joy.

Pride!Ed: What is wrong Nii-san?

Envy: I'm not a very good singer.

Pride!Ed: Yes you are! You're a good singer Nii-san!

YumiStar: Okay, go on the stage already!

Envy walks onto the stage and looks at everyone.

Envy: I'm doomed.

Linkin Park-Meteora "Numb" 

Music starts

**Envy: I'm Tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**But put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Backup: Caught in the under tone, just caught in the under tone)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Backup: Caught in the under tone, just caught in the under tone)**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**I've become so tough, so much more awake,**

**I'm becoming less, all I want to do, is be more like me,**

**And be less like you!**

**Can't you see that you're slaughtering me,**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart, right in front of you**

**(Backup: Caught in the under tone, just caught in the under tone)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Backup: Caught in the under tone, just caught in the under tone)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**I've become so tough, so much more awake,**

**I'm becoming less, all I want to do, is be more like me,**

**And be less like you!**

**And I know, I might end up failing too**

**But I know, you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you!**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**I've become so tough, so much more awake,**

**I'm becoming less, all I want to do, is be more like me,**

**And be less like you!**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Tired of being what you want me to be,**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**

**Tired of being what you want me to be.**

Music Ends

Envy finishes up, and everyone is starring at him.

Envy: I knew I was bad…

They start clapping!

Envy:…Eh?

Pride!Ed: See? I told you were good!

YumiStar: The next person to sing will be…SYCTHE BOY!

Pride!Ed: YAY! I'M NEXT!... What will I sing?

YumiStar: Please don't slice me in half, but I and you will be singing this song…The lion king's "Can't wait to be king"

Pride!Ed: Why you and me?

YumiStar: Nala…Oh, and Roy is Zazu.

Roy: Why am I Zazu?

YumiStar: BECAUSE I SAY SO!

Roy: Okay. cowers

YumiStar: See ya next chapter! Me no need Comments.

Alphonse: JUST ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

YumiStar: Hello again! I, Pride, and Roy will be singing…

Pride!Ed: THE LION KING!

Roy: Yeah, what they said.

We run onto stage

YumiStar: HIT IT!

Edward literally hits it.

Machine: OW! God, I hate it when she says that.

The Loin King: Just can't wait to be King 

**Pride!Ed: I'm gonna be a mighty king,**

**So enemies beware.**

**Roy: Well, I've never seen a king or beast,**

**With quite so little hair.**

**ping**

**Pride!Ed: I'm gonna be the "Mane Event",**

**Like no king was before. **

**I'm brushing up, I'm looking down,**

**I'm working on my ROAR!**

**Roy: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.**

Elephant:smack

**Pride!Ed: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Roy: You have a long way to go young master, if you think!

**Pride!Ed: No one saying "Do this!"**

Roy: Now when I said that, I meant that…

**YumiStar: No one saying, "Be there!"**

Roy: What I meant was…

**Pride!Ed: No one saying, "Stop that!"**

Roy: What do you…

**Both: No one saying, "See here!"**

Roy: NOW SEE HERE-Argh!

**Pride!Ed: Free to run around all day!**

Roy: Well, that's defiantly out.

**Pride!Ed: Free to do it all my way!**

**Roy: I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart.**

crash

**Pride!Ed: Kings don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start.**

**Roy: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!**

Argh!

**This child is getting wildly out of wing.**

**Pride!Ed: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Music playing

**Pride!Ed: Everybody look left, everybody look right,**

**Everywhere you look I'm…standing in the spotlight!**

Roy: Not Yet!

**Backup: Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the heard, and on the wing!**

**It's going to be King Pride's Finest fling!**

**Everyone: Oh I just can't wait to be King!**

**Oh I just can't Wait to be King!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

Music Ends

We all take a bow, and they all start cheering too!

YumiStar: Thank you, thank you! The next person to sing will be Ed…and please don't kill me, but when you sing…you sound like a girl…so…you will sing The little Mermaid's "Part of your World"…

Ed: …I'm gonna kill you later…

Greed: Next Chappie people!

Envy: No comments necessary.

Al: We'll see you again another day!


	4. Chapter 4

YumiStar: Were back! And we get to hear Ed sing!

Envy: Like a Girl!

Ed: Why you-! Let me at him! Let me at him!

Hoehinhem: Please calm yourself Edward!

Ed: Like I give a -Beep- what you think! Mom died because of you! And I refuse to sing.

Hoehinhem: Oh Edward…

Ed: I said I…MR. BUNNY-WUNNY!

His dad is holding a red and white rabbit with a Blue bow tie.

Greed: Ha-ha, Ed got a rabbit.

Envy: Greed, your rabbit is pink.

Greed: SHUT UP!

Hoehinhem: You can only play with Mr. Bunny-Wunny if you sing the song.

Ed: But I want him now. I WANTHIM!IWANTHIM!IWANTHIM!

YumiStar: grabs the bunny either you sing, or Mr. Bunny-Wunny gets it.

Ed: NOOOOOOOOO! I'll sing! Just don't hurt him!

YumiStar: Good, now get on stage.

Edward walks on the stage.

YumiStar: Hit it!

Envy hits it.

Machine: Gah! Stop saying that!

The Little Mermaid-"Part of your world"

**Ed: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think, I'm the boy, the boy who has…everything.**

**Look at this trove, treasures untold,**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Looking around here you'd think,**

**Sure, he's got everything.**

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty,**

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore.**

**You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. **

**But who cares? No big deal, I want more.**

**I wanna be, where the people are,**

**I wanna see, wanna see them dancing.**

**Walking around on those, what do you call them?**

**Oh, feet.**

**Flipping your fins, you don't get too far,**

**Legs are required, for jumping, dancing.**

**Strolling along down the, what's that word again?**

**Street.**

**Up where they walk, up where they run,**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wandering free, wish I could be,**

**Part of that world.**

**What would I give, if I could live,**

**Out of these waters.**

**What would I pay, to spend a day,**

**Warm on the sand.**

**Betcha on land, they understand,**

**Bet they don't, reprimand their sons.**

**Bright young men,**

**Sick of swimmin',**

**Ready to stand!**

**And ready to know what the people know,**

**Ask them my questions, and get some answers.**

**What's a fire, and why does it, what's the word?**

**Burn.**

**When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love,**

**Love to Explore that shore up above!**

**Out of the sea, wish I could be,**

**Part of thatworld.**

Ed: …

Everyone: …

Ed: Go ahead, make fun of me.

They whistle and cheer, and clap there hands!

Ed: K?

YumiStar: You were better than I imagined!

Pride!Ed: You were good!

Roy: You rocked!

YumiStar: The next person to sing is Roy…and Aladdin's "Street Rat".

Roy: Sweet! See ya next chappie!

Greed: No comment necessary!

Hoehinhem: Just enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 5

YumiStar: Were BACK!

Roy: And now I get to sing!

Al: I wonder how it will sound.

Roy: What's that suppose to mean?

Al: NOTHING!

Edward: Can't we just sing it already?

YumiStar: Hold on a sec, I'm looking for the tape.

30 minutes later

YumiStar: Found it!

Ed: Seriously, you need to clean up where you store the tapes.

YumiStar: Then I won't be able to find anything. That only took Half an hour. Imagine if I cleaned…

Greed: It would take two hours.

Pride!Ed: Really?

YumiStar: Yes, really. Now let's begin! Get on stage Roy.

He runs up!

Roy: Okay, I'm ready!

YumiStar: Hit it!

Pride!Ed: Okay!

He hits it.

Machine: Owwie!

Aladdin- "Street Rat"

**Roy: Gotta keep, one Jump, ahead of the Bread line,**

**One swing, ahead of the sword,**

**I steal, only when I can't afford. That's everything!**

**One jump, ahead of the wallman,**

**That's all, and that's no joke,**

**These guys, don't appreciate that I'm broke.**

**Backup: Riff raff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take That!**

**Roy: Just a little snack guys.**

**Backup: Taking hold, and breaking bad guys!**

**Roy: I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts,**

**Thanks for the lift Abu!**

**Girl backups: Oh, ho it's that Roy, who hit the bottom.**

**He's become a wonder boy in crime.**

**Mistress backup: I'd balm parents, except he hasn't got 'em.**

**Roy: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat,**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time.**

boing

**Roy: One jump, ahead of the slowpokes, **

**One skip, ahead of my doom,**

**Next time, tell me how to be blue.**

**One Jump, ahead of the hit man,**

**One head, ahead of the flock,**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

**Backup: Stop thief!**

**Merchant backup: Scandal!**

**Roy: Abu!**

**Women backup: Scandals!**

**Roy: Let's not be too hasty.**

**Fat girl B.U.: Still I think he's rather tasty.**

**Roy: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat,**

**Other wise we all get along.**

music playing

Guard B.U.: He's got a sword!

General B.U.: You idiots! WE ALL GOT SWORDS!

Backup Guards: YEAH!

Abu: Eee.

Music playing

**Roy: One jump, ahead of the rugbeats,**

**Backup: SCANDEAL!**

**Roy: One hop, ahead of the guards.**

**Backup: STREET RAT!**

**Roy: One trick, ahead of disaster.**

**Backup: SCANDREAL!**

**Roy: There quick, but I'm much faster!**

**Backup: TAKE THAT!**

**Roy: here it goes, better throw my hand in,**

**Wish you happy landing, all I gotta do is JUMP!**

Roy: …

Everyone: WOOOOW. OO THAT WAS GOOD!

Roy: Thank you! Thank You!

YumiStar: Any who, the next person to sing is…Alphonse!

Al: Yay!

YumiStar: Green Day's Good riddens( Time of your life).

Ed: Go ALPHONSE!

Al: See ya next chapter!

Pride!Ed: No comments necessary!

Envy: Just enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 6

YumiStar: Welcome back to our SING-ALONG-PARTY!

Al: It is now my turn to sing a song!

Greed: Then only a few more songs to sing!

Pride!Ed: Aww, it's almost over.

YumiStar: Sadly, yes. It is almost over.

Ed: But this is so much fun!

Envy: Please don't let it end!

YumiStar: Sorry, nothing I can do.

Hoehinhem: Let's hurry!

YumiStar: Okay, Al go onto the stage!

He runs onto the stage.

YumiStar: Hit it!

Machine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Greed hits it.

Machine: Ouch…

Green Day- Good Riddance( Time of your life) 

Guitar starts

**Al: another turning point, a fork stuck in the road,**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you were to go,**

**So make the best of this test and don't ask why, **

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

Guitar plays louder

**Al: So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind,**

**Hang it on a shelf, in good health and good times,**

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial,**

**For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

Violin plays

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life. **

Guitar starts again

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

Music finishes up

Everyone: Go Al, Go Al, It's your birthday, It's your birthday!

Al: Aww, shucks guys.

YumiStar: The next person to sing is…Hoehinhem!

Hoehinhem: Really? What is it?

YumiStar: It's Aladdin's "Friend Like me"

Hoehinhem: I LIKE THAT SONG!

Envy: See ya next chappie!

Pride!Ed: No comment Necessary!

Greed: Just sit back, and enjoy the Story!


	7. Chapter 7

YumiStar: Were back again, and today…HOEHINHEM GETS TO SING!

Hoehinhem: YAY!

Ed: Ho-ho papa is gonna sing?

YumiStar: Yes he is.

Envy: Oh well, BREAK A LEG!

Pride!Ed: That's the sprit!

Al: Yeah, what he said!

Ed: Oh brother.

Roy: Let's get started!

YumiStar: To the Stage!

He runs to the Stage.

YumiStar: Hit It Roy!

He hits it.

Machine: I need a new job…

Aladdin- Friend like Me

**Hoehinhem: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,**

**Scheherazad-ie had a thousand tales.**

**But master you in luck, 'Cause up your sleeves,**

**You got a brand of magic never fails.**

**You got some power in your corner now,**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp.**

**POW**

**You got some punch, Pizzazz, yahoo and how,**

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,**

**And I'll say;**

**Mister mustang, sir, what will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order, jot it down,**

**You ain't never had a friend like me. HO-HO-HO!**

**Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'!**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want,**

**You ain't never had a friend like me.**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,**

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours!**

**True dish, how 'bout a little more baklava!**

**Have some of column "A",**

**Try all of column "B",**

**I'm in the mood to help you, dude.**

**You ain't never had a friend like me.**

**Backup: Wah-a-ah!**

**Hoehinhem: Oh my!**

**Backup2: Wah-wan-Wah!**

**Hoehinhem: No-no!**

**Backup3: Wah-ha-ha!**

**Hoehinhem: Ba-ba-ba! Speaks nonsense**

**Hoehinhem: Can your friends do this?**

**Can your friends do that?**

**Can your friends pull this…Out their little hat?**

**Can your friends go, poof!**

**Well, looky here. HA-HA**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra,**

**Let'er rip and then make the sucker disappear?**

**So don't-cha sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers.**

**You got me bona fide, certified,**

**You got a genie for your charge d'affaires.**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out,**

**So what-cha wish, I really wanna know.**

**You got list that's three miles long no doubt,**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so. Hay-Ho!**

**Mister mustang sir, have a wish, or two, or three.**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob,**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**

**You ain't never…had a…friendlikeME!**

**Hoehinhem: Ya-ha-ha!**

**Elephants yell. **

**Hoehinhem: YA-HA-HA!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

YumiStar: OMG! THAT WAS AWSOME!

Envy: Well, I be darned. He was good.

Pride!Ed: GO DADDY!

Edward: It was okay…

Inner Ed: That kicked -Beep-!

Al: You were great father!

Hoehinhem: Thank you, Thank you!

YumiStar: Now Greed finally gets to sing!

Greed: w00t!

YumiStar: Green Day's Boulevard of Broken dreams!

Envy: Let's see him try to sing this, heh-heh.

Greed: I bet you $50 bucks I could sing it good!

Envy: You're on!

Ed: You're on!

Roy: You're on!

Hoehinhem: You're on!

Greed: What about you three?

YumiStar: I'm broke.

Pride!Ed: I hate gambling.

Al: It's my only eating money.

Greed: Whatever, See ya next chappie!

YumiStar: No comment necessary!

Al: Just enjoy the story!


	8. Chapter 8

YumiStar: Welcome back everybody!

Pride!Ed: Were getting closer to the End!

Ed: But right now, we will hear the Pimp sing!

Greed: I'M NOT A PIMP!

Envy: Who believes he can sing!

Greed: SHUT UP!

Roy: But can't sing for crap!

Greed: I SAID ZIP-IT!

Hoehinhem: AND WE'LL GET HIS MONEY!

Greed: mad now NO-YOU-WON'T!

All 4 of them: YES-WE-WILL!

YumiStar: I think you should get on stage before you kill each other.

Greed stomps on to the stage.

YumiStar: Hit it Al!

He presses the button.

Machine: Finally! Some one who understands me!

Green Day-Boulevard of Broken Dreams 

**Guitar starts**

**Greed: I walk a lonely road, **

**The only one that I have ever known.**

**Don't know where it goes,**

**But it's home to me, and I walk alone.**

**guitars play**

**Greed: I walk this empty street,**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams,**

**Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one,**

**And I walk alone.**

**Guitars play**

**Greed: I walk alone, I walk alone.**

**I walk alone, I walk a- My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,**

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating,**

**Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me,**

'**Til then, I walk alone.**

**drums**

**Greed: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh.**

**I'm walking down the line, nothing divides me somewhere in my mind,**

**On the border line, nothing off the edge,**

**And I walk alone.**

**  
Guitars play**

**Greed: Read between the lines, what's fked up,**

**And everything alright.**

**Check my vital sighs, and know I'm still alive, **

**I walk alone.**

**Guitars play**

**Greed: I walk alone, I walk alone. **

**I walk alone, I walk a- My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,**

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating,**

**Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me,**

'**Til then, I walk alone.**

**Drums play**

**Greed: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh.**

**I walk alone, I walk a-**

**Guitars play for a while**

**Greed: I walk this empty street,**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams,**

**Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one,**

**And I walk a-**

**My shadow is the only one that walks beside me,**

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating,**

**Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me,**

'**Til then, I walk alone.**

**Music starts finishing up**

Ed: …

Roy: …

Envy: …

Hoehinhem: …

Greed: Cough up! You know I was good!

Ed: rap-Ca! He as-wa ood-ga, ut-ba we ave-ha no oney-ma to ay-pa him ith-wa.

Trans.: Crap! He was good, but we have no money to pay him with.

Envy: RAP-CA! Hat-wa do we do ow-na?

Trans.: CRAP! What do we do now?

Hoehinhem: ut-ba hat-wa if he nows-ka ig-pa atin-la, and he eard-ha us!

Trans.: But what if he knows pig Latin, and he heard us!

Roy: I ighly-ha oubt-da hat-ta. We ust-ja alk-wa way-a, lowly-sa.

Trans.: I highly doubt that. We just walk away, slowly.

Greed: You on't-da ave-ha the oney-ma? And you hink-ta hat-ta I'm

Upid-sta?

Trans.: You don't have the money? And you think I'm stupid?

Ed: Rap-ca.

Envy: Rap-ca.

Roy: Rap-ca.

Hoehinhem: Rap-ca.

YumiStar: And the final person to sing is…MEH!

Greed: Hello? I was the last one? Don't you remember?

YumiStar: Actually, you were the 7th to sing. I'm the 8th!

Greed: WHATEVER!

YumiStar: And I'm gonna sing Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean"!

Greed: …

Ed: See ya next chappie!

Roy: No comments necessary!

Envy: Just enjoy the final song of this story!


	9. Chapter 9

YumiStar: Welcome back peoples! This will be the final song!

Pride!Ed: But…but I don't want it to end!

Roy: NIETER DO I!

Ed: Me TOO!

Al: ME THREE!

Envy: You know how much fun we have here than we do at home?

A LOT!

Greed: Don't let it end!

Hoehinhem: PLEASE! DON'T END IT!

YumiStar: I gotta do what I Gotta do.

I walk on to the stage.

YumiStar: Hit it!

Hoehinhem hits it.

Machine: STOP IT!

Utada Hikaru- "Simple and Clean''

**YumiStar: When you walk away, you don't hear me say,**

"**Please Oh baby, don't go. **

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**You're giving me, too many things,**

**Lately, you're all I need(Only one),**

**You smiled at me, and said**

"**Don't get me wrong, I love you, **

**But does that mean I have to meet, your father?**

**When we are older, you will UNderstand what I meat when I said No.**

**I don't think life is quite that simple.**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say,**

"**Please Oh baby, don't go. **

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**(Just one thing)**

**The daily things, (like this and everyone),**

**That keeps us all busy, **

**Are confusing me, **

**That's when, you came to me, and said,**

"**Wish I could prove I love, **

**But does that mean I have to walk, on water?**

**When we are older you will understand it's enough when I say so,**

**And maybe, some things are that simple.**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say,**

"**Please Oh baby, don't go. **

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me.**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.**

**Nothings like before.**

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say,**

"**Please Oh baby, don't go. **

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me.**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.**

**Nothings like before.**

**Hold me.**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.**

**Nothings like before.**

**music finishes up**

YumiStar: And that, lady and germs, is;

Ed: T!

Envy: H!

Pride!Ed: E!

Al: E!

Roy: N!

Greed: D!

Hoehinhem: THE END!

YumiStar: Thank you, and good night! Later days!

Pride!Ed: What she said.


End file.
